Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Memorjał p. Romana Dmowskiego z 8 marca 1917 r.
Memoriał p. Romana Dmowskiego z marca 1917 r. W marcu 1917 p. Roman Dmowski złożył p. A. J. Balfourowi, angielskiemu sekretarzowi do spraw zagranicznych memoriał, w którym powiada, że „ponieważ przyjęto powszechnie, iż celem wojny obecnej jest sprowadzenie potęgi Niemiec, do granic umożliwiających przywrócenie równowagi europejskiej, problemat Europy Środkowej wyrósł do rozmiarów naczelnego zagadnienia wojny. Powstało pytanie, czy Europa centralna ma zostać niemiecką, czy też znaczna jej część będzie zorganizowana jako przeciwwaga Niemiec. Związana w szerokim zakresie z innemi problematami środkowo europejskiemi, sprawa polska stanowi wśród nich zagadnienie największe i nie może być żadną miarą traktowana w zupełnem odosobnieniu. „Skoro niemieckie rozwiązanie kwestii polskiej jest z punktu widzenia Sprzymierzonych niedopuszczalne, gdyż znaczyłoby ono najważniejszy etap podboju całej Europy środkowej przez Niemcy, przeto pozostaje tylko utworzenie niepodległego Państwa Polskiego. Państwo to powinno przyczyniać się do utrzymania równowagi europejskiej, do czego niezbędne są następujące warunki:” „1) państwo to musi być dostatecznie wielkie i silne;” „2) musi mieć warunki niezależności ekonomicznej od Niemiec, z których najważniejszem dostęp do morza i posiadanie bogatego śląskiego zagłębia węglowego, położonego na terytorium Polskiem, lecz podzielonego przed wojną przez granice Rosji, Austrii i Niemiec;” „3) musi być państwem udzielnem z własną polityką zagraniczną, aby mogło pracować nad zorganizowaniem narodów środkowo-europejskich i ich uniezależnieniem od wpływu niemieckiego”. Widzimy z jakim to naciskiem powtarza się w tych memoriałach o Polsce zwróconej li tylko przeciwko Niemcom, ale żeby ona mogła się zwrócić się przeciwko Rosji, nie ma o tem żadnej wzmianki. Jakże można było się spodziewać od Anglika, żeby on rękę przykładał do odbudowania takiej Polski, któryby silna i wielka nie tylko sama stawała się przedmurzem Rosji, ale jeszcze organizowała do tego narody środkowo-europejskie, uniezależniając je od wpływu niemieckiego. Wprawdzie na innem miejscu powiedzianem jest, że „obecnie w rozstrzygnięcia przyszłości Polski przez Rosję nie wierzy w Polsce nikt, a w Rosji drobna jedynie mniejszość”. Ale trzeba wiedzieć, dlaczego zdaniem tego memoriału rzecz się miała tak a nie inaczej, do „w tej wielkiej chwili dziejowej Rosja traktowała kwestię polską wyłącznie, jako swoją sprawę wewnętrzną, składając w ten sposób dowód całkowitej niezdolności do przystosowania się do wymagań chwili”. I zaraz potem dodaje się: „Polityka rosyjska nie wykazała żadnej inicjatywy w sprawie przyszłości Europy centralnej. nie wysunęła ona żadnego planu w celu przeciwstawienia go planowi niemieckiemu „Mitteleuropy”. Stąd dla każdego Anglika wniosek logiczny, że w dopełnieniu niedorosłej swemu zadaniu polityki rosyjskiej, ma przeciwstawić się temu planowi niemieckiemu polityka polska. i tak oto sprawa polska była od razu w oczach tego Anglika zaprzepaszczona. Inne wywody tego memoriału nie były w stanie tego wrażenia zatrzeć. Czytamy bowiem co następuje: „Odbudowanie Polski w jej granicach historycznych z r. 1772 byłoby chyba niemożliwe do urzeczywistnienia i nie dawałyby państwa istotnie silnego. podstawą siły Polski jest terytorium, na którem większość ludności mówi po polsku, jest świadoma swej polskiej narodowości i wykazuje przywiązanie do sprawy polskiej. Obszar ten nie zamyka się w granicach z r. 1772. W Niemczech i Austrii są dzielnice polskie, które nie należały do polski w chwili rozbioru, gdzie jednak ogół ludności nie tylko mówi, ale myśli i czuje po polsku. są to: Górny Śląsk i pas południowych Prus Wschodnich w Niemczech, oraz Śląska austriackiego (Księstwo Cieszyńskie). Odzyskanie ich przez Państwo Polskie posiada wielką doniosłość. „Z drugiej strony, w Cesarstwie Rosyjskiem na wschód od kraju z mową polską znajduje się wielkie terytorium z ludnością 25-ciomilionową, które należało do dawnej Rzeczypospolitej (1772) i gdzie Polacy stanowią mniejszość, wynoszącą od 35 do 5%. większość na północy mówi albo po litewsku, albo po białorusku, na południu zaś po małorusku… Ludność tego kraju przedstawiałaby pole dla agitacji antypolskiej i mogłaby, na skutek swej liczebności, stać się wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem dla zwartości państwa polskiego”. Potem następuje projekt terytorialny, przy którego urzeczywistnieniu Rosja zachowałaby „prawie dwie trzecie części terytorium dawnej Polski, zachowałyby w przybliżeniu to, co zyskała przez pierwszy i drugi rozbiór (1772-1793)” W ten sposób – według słów memoriału – terytorium przyszłego Państwa Polskiego obejmowałoby: z zaboru rosyjskiego: „Królestwo Polskie i gubernię Kowieńską, wileńską, Grodzieńską, części Mińskiej i wołyńskiej”. Tymczasem, przy zachowaniu przez Rosję dwóch trzecich części dawnej Polski, jak to przewidziano w tym memoriale, i tu wychodzi niekonsekwencja tego memoriału, w przyszedłem Państwie Polskiem na żadną z tych guberni nie byłoby miejsca. Nie byłoby nawet na całe Królestwo Polskie. Decyzja Rady Naczelnej państw sprzymierzonych z dnia 8 grudnia 1919 r. opiewa właśnie w tym duchu. Oto jak się wyraża o tem główny sekretarz delegacji polskiej na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu: Do tego terytorium niewątpliwie polskiego na podstawie deklaracji z 8 grudnia należy dawne Królestwo Polskie z wyjątkiem północnej części gub. suwalskiej (powiaty augustowski i suwalski oraz polowa sejneńskiego z Sejnami), prócz tego zaś dawny obwód białostocki, to znaczy trzy powiaty dawnej guberni grodzieńskiej: białostocki, bielski i sokólski” (Stanisław Kozicki, „Spraw granic Polski”, str. 121, 122). Rada Naczelna państw sprzymierzonych nie przyznawała Polsce Galicji wschodniej. Z tą oto linią schodziła się mniej więcej sławna linia Curzona. Widzimy tedy, że decyzja Rady Naczelnej z dnia 8 grudnia 1919 r. i linia Curzona z 1920 r. opierały się na dowodzeniach tego memoriału. Dalej, na zasadzie tego memoriału orzekającego, że „podstawą siły Polski jest terytorium, na którem większość ludności mówi po polsku, jest świadoma swej polskiej narodowości i wykazuje przywiązanie do sprawy polskiej”, utraciliśmy Gdańsk i został nam narzucony plebiscyt w Warmii, na Mazurach i na Górnym Śląsku, oraz kwestionowano nam Galicję Wschodnią. W Gdańsku większości polskiej nie ma, a trzy ostatnie dzielnice były tak dawno od Polski oderwane, że uważano za potrzebne dać ludności je zamieszkującej możność wykazania, że ma świadomość swej polskiej narodowości i przywiązanie do sprawy polskiej. A co do Galicji Wschodniej, oto co powiedział w tej sprawie p. Clemenceau w swem przemówieniu, wygłoszonem w Izbie Deputowanych dnia 23 grudnia 1919 r.: „Pan Lloyd George uważanym jest przez pewne osoby za nieprzyjaciela Polaków. Jest to najzupełniej niezgodne z prawdą. Jest on przyjacielem Polaków, ale przyznaje, że w Galicji Wschodniej jest dużo Ukraińców i sądzi, że należy uwzględnić ich prawa” (patrz Stanisław Kozicki „Sprawa Granic Polski”, str. 96). Dużo się mówi o wrogich wpływach, które stawiały naszej delegacji przeszkody w osiągnięciu jej postulatów dla Polski na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. nie przeczę istnieniu takich wpływów ani ich sile i rozgałęzieniu, ale czyż naszą rolą było ułatwiać w ten sposób tym wpływom ich robotę. Widzimy, jak w danej chwili, na konferencji pokojowej, ten memoriał przeciwko nam wyzyskano. Na razie zaś, jak to poniżej zobaczymy, widziano w nim upoważnienie ze strony przedstawicielstwa polskiego do nowego podziału Polski. Dnia 17 marca 1917 r. wysłano z Paryża do Wiednia projekt umowy o separatywny pokój z Austrią, w którym prawa Belgii, Serbii i Rosji (Konstantynopol), były zastrzeżone, ale o Polsce i jej przyszłości nie było wcale mowy. Oto ten projekt: 1. Austro-Węgry przyznają co do siebie, Alzację i Lotaryngię Francji, w granicach, w jakich ona je niegdyś posiadała i dołożą wszelkich usiłowań dla poparcia rewindykacji francuskich w tym kierunku. 2. Belgia ma być całkowicie przywrócona w swej suwerenności pod swą obecną dynastią, zachowując ogół swych posiadłości afrykańskich, bez umniejszania jej praw do odszkodowań, jakie mogłaby otrzymać za straty poniesione w tej wojnie. 3. Serbia ma być przywrócona w swej suwerenności pod obecną dynastią, ze słusznym (équitable) dostępem do morza, otrzymując terytoria albańskie, jakie zajmuje obecnie Austria, jak również ma otrzymać szerokie korzyści ekonomiczne. 4. Austro-Węgry wejdą w pertraktacje z Rosją na zasadzie désintéressement z ich strony do Konstantynopola, w zamian za terytoria monarchii austro-węgierskiej, zajmowane jeszcze przez wojska rosyjskie (obwód Tarnopolski). Z chwilą przyjęcia tych warunków, obustronne wojska pozostaną na zajmowanych przez się stanowiskach. W razie podpisania powyższego układu przez Francję i jej sojuszników, gdyby Niemcy opierając się temu układowi wezwały Austro-Węgry do jego zerwania lub zagroziły im wojną, Francja i jej sojusznicy popraliby wszystkiemi swemi siłami i bez zwłoki Austro-Węgry przeciw Niemcom. Widzimy, że tu interesy Francji, Belgii i Serbii, nawet Rosji były zabezpieczone, ale co do Polski, to nie ulega kwestii, ze pokój byłby uzyskany jej kosztem. To tłumaczy znaczenie noty Izwolskiego z dnia 16 marca 1917 r., w której ambasador rosyjski donosił swemu rządowi o przyznaniu Rosji przez Francję prawa naznaczania swej granicy wschodniej według własnego uznania. Projekt tej umowy, ks. Sykstus de Bourbon, szwagier cesarza Karola zawiózł do Wiednia, skąd dnia 30 marca 1917 r. przywiózł do Paryża akceptację tego projektu w formie listu cesarza Karola adresowanego do niego, a datowanego z Laksenburga dnia 24 marca. W tym liście cesarz akceptował wszystkie warunki rzeczonego projektu, czyniąc tylko pewne zastrzeżenia co do Serbii, mianowicie nalegał na rozwiązanie serbskich organizacji politycznych wrogich jego monarchii, jak np. Narodna Obrana. Czynił także zastrzeżenia co do Rosji, gdzie rewolucja była wprowadziła znaczne zmiany tak w ustroju jak i w zapatrywaniach. W samym rządzie prowizorycznym zdania co do Konstantynopola były podzielone. Miliukow obstawał przy Konstantynopolu, Kereński zeń kwitował. Ta umowa nie przychodzi do skutku, ale pertraktacje nie ustają i dnia 4 czerwca 1917 r. w chwili, gdy prezydent Rzeczypospolitej francuskiej podpisuje dekret formowania armii polskiej we Francji, odbywają się w Londynie, w gabinecie pierwszego ministra posiedzenia, na których rozpatruje się wciągnięcie do udziału w pertraktacjach, przedstawiciela włoskiego. Ale baron Sonnino do współudziału w tej sprawie przystąpić nie chce. Dnia 4 sierpnia 1917 r. sztab generalny francuski podaje w kwestii, o której mowa, notę następującą: „Sztab Jeneralny, 2 biuro, I, Ściśle tajne: Niedostatek aprowizacji w żywność może skłonić Rosję do wycofania się z walki. Machinacje zaś niemieckie, mające na celu doprowadzenie Rosji do zawarcia osobnego pokoju, przedstawiają jeszcze więcej realne niebezpieczeństwo, które przy zmienności woli ze strony Rosjan i przy ich energii mało trwałej, stanowi dla nas bezpośrednią i nieustanną grozę. Ententa nie powinna dać się uprzedzić, ale doprowadzając Austrię do zawarcia pokoju, zadać Niemcom cios, jakim z ich strony sama jest zagrożona. Opuszczeniem pola walki Austria oddałaby nam usługę, którą warto opłacić bardzo wysoko (utrzymanie jej jedności, powiększenie jej potęgi). Stąd dla nas korzyść podwójna: natychmiastowa i dalsza. „K o r z y ś ć n a t y c h m i a s t o w a : Odcięcie Niemiec od Bałkanów. Utrata dla nich źródeł naftowych w Karpatach, co hamowałoby ich wojnę podwodną, upośledzałoby ich artylerię (awiacja zredukowana), wywołałoby zanik ich całego życia ekonomicznego (ubytek smarów, już i tak wielce zredukowanych w swej ilości). Niemcy zostaną izolowane i mogą być wtedy zwalczone militarnie przez położenie tamy ich reaprowizacji i odnowieniu ich materiału wojennego.” „K o r z y ś ć d a l s z a : Jedynym wrogiem Francji i jedynem niebezpieczeństwem w Europie są Prusy. Wszelkie zmiany w ustroju innych państw i rządów są rzeczą drugorzędną, dopóki Prusy nie będą całkowicie i definitywnie zwyciężone i doprowadzone do bezsilności. Ententa winna więc utworzyć w sąsiedztwie Prus potęgę bezwzględnie im wrogą. Tego celu może ona dopiąć a pośrednictwem Habsburgów, tworząc przy ich pomocy, złączoną unię personalną, federację państw o większości słowiańskiej, przez włączenie do niej Polski w granicach z r. 1772 (od Gdańska do Karpat), z dołączeniem jeszcze Niemców politycznie i wyznaniowo najbardziej oddalonych od Prus, jak np. Bawarzy. Przyznanie Habsburgom Śląska, odebranego im przez Fryderyka II, osłabiłoby Prusy i wykopałoby przepaść nienawiści między Prusami i Austrią. Tym sposobem Prusy, które marzyły o państwie ciągnącem się od Hamburga do Zatoki Perskiej, miałyby je przecięte, przez mocarstwo idące od Bałtyku do Adriatyku (od Gdańska do Fiume) i oswobodzone ekonomicznie w przydzieleniu mu dzielnic przemysłowych Śląska i Polski. Anglia uzyskałaby wszelką swobodę w Egipcie i Mezopotamii. Włochy odzyskałyby Tryest, a gdyby nie uzyskały Tryestu, mogłyby zeń korzystać przez ustanowienie tego miasta wolnym portem. Rosja nie utraca żadnych ziem prawdziwie rosyjskich i zresztą jej osłabienie (ses défaillances) zmusza nas do brania pod uwagę najsamprzód i przede wszystkim potrzebę zwalczenia Prus”. Ta nota, przedłożona tego samego dnia ministrowi wojny panu Painlevé, uderzyła go swemi argumentami. Tenże zakomunikował ją natychmiast panu Ribot, prezesowi gabinetu, kładąc nacisk na niepowodzenie pod Paschendaele i na porażkę ostateczną wojsk rosyjskich, które skłoniły jenerałów Focha i Pétain’a do mniemania, że jedyną dywersją natychmiastową może być pokój separatywny z Austrią. Dnia 5 sierpnia p. Painlevé jedzie do Londynu i przedstawia tę rzecz p. Lloyd George, który ją akceptuje. Wskutek tego p. Painlevé telefonuje z Londynu dnia 6 sierpnia do Paryża do pułkownika Goubet, szefa drugiego biura, z rozkazem wysłania hr. de St. Armand do Szwajcarii, który wyjeżdża dnia 7 sierpnia o godz. 5 po południu z notą do zakomunikowania hr. Rewertera, wysłannikowi austriackiemu, czekając nań w Szwajcarii. Oto ta nota: 1) Austro-Węgry wycofają się z wojny i zachowają neutralność. 2) Odstąpią Włochom Trydent i Tryest lub przynajmniej ustanowią ten ostatni wolnym portem. 3) Monarchia Habsburska otrzyma: a) Polskę, odtworzoną w granicach przedrozbiorowych z r. 1772; b) Bawarię; c) Śląsk w granicach, w jakich był odstąpiony Fryderykowi II. 4) Śląsk wejdzie w skład dziedzicznych austriackich krajów koronnych. Polska i Bawaria wejdą w skład federacji państw, jaką cesarz austriacki zamierza utworzyć. 5) Jeżeli monarchia dualistyczna wykona warunki wymienione pod numerami 1 i 2, to Anglia i Francja poprą ją wszystkiemi siłami dla urzeczywistnienia warunków, wymienionych pod numerem 3. Propozycje uczynione Austrii dnia 7 sierpnia 1917 r. przypominają niedoszłą w 1814 r. koalicję Anglii, Francji i Austrii przeciw Prusom i Rosji, z tą różnicą, że wówczas przez postawienie przez Talleyranda kwestii na gruncie legitymistycznym, ta koalicja miała poparcie wszystkich zagrożonych przez Prusy książąt niemieckich, teraz zaś najważniejsze z państw niemieckich, Bawarię, swą koncepcją polityczną rzucano w objęcia Prus. Ta kombinacja była nie do przeprowadzenia, zwłaszcza, ze chciano jeszcze użyć cesarza Karola jako pośrednika dla uzyskania jednoczesnego pokoju z Niemcami. W tym celu dnia 22 sierpnia 1917 r. doręczone zostały wysłannikowi austriackiemu warunki, na których Francja gotowa była zawrzeć pokój z Niemcami. Te warunki acz zupełnie słuszne, były jednak nie do przyjęcia przez Niemcy, które nie uważały się za pobite, szczególniej po nieudanej ofensywie Brusiłowa (6-20 lipca), odpartej zwycięską kontrofensywą austro-niemiecką w południowej Rosji, zaczętą 21 lipca a zakończoną 8 sierpnia. Odnajdujemy ślady tych nowych propozycji w nocie francuskiego sztabu generalnego z 18 listopada 1917 r., pisanej dla p. Clémenceau po objęciu przezeń rządów gabinetu (13 listopada), w celu poinformowania go o pertraktacjach, jakie miały miejsce w tym kierunku. Ta nota nadmienia, że odbyły się w Szwajcarji dwa spotkania, ostatnie 22 i 23 sierpnia 1917 roku, gdzie podano Austrji warunki ogólnego pokoju. Gdyby cesarz austrjacki znalazł te warunki możliwe do zaakceptowania, miał oświadczyć cesarzowi niemieckiemu, ze wycofa się z przymierza, jeżeli Niemcy tych warunków nie przyjmą Z upoważnienia Clémenceau, hr. de St. Armand zawiązuje na powrót stosunki z hr. Rewertera, ale tymczasem nowe wypadki zachodzą. Dnia 28 listopada, rząd sowiecki żąda oficjalnie pokoju u państw centralnych. Dnia 4 grudnia Ameryka wypowiada wojnę Austrii i to wypowiedzenie ogłasza 7 tegoż miesiąca, co utrudnia układy. Jednakże nowe spotkania mają miejsce w Szwajcarii 1, 3, 23 i 25 lutego 1918 r., ale to do żadnego rezultatu nie doprowadza. Dnia 3 marca podpisanym został pokój państw centralnych z Rosją w Brześciu Litewskim, dnia 5 marca w Ruttea z Rumunią i rozpoczyna się ofensywa niemiecka na froncie zachodnim. Niemcy zwycięzcy na obydwóch frontach, nie chcą słyszeć o odstępowaniu Alzacji i Lotaryngii, warunku sine qua non pokoju z Francją. Te nowe układy spełzły więc również na niczem i nie mogło być inaczej. W razie odrzucenia ze strony Niemiec warunków podanych przez Francję za pośrednictwem cesarza Karola, musiało nastąpić zerwanie Austrii z Niemcami i to wywołało automatycznie alians Niemiec z Rosją. Trzeba sobie przypomnieć słowa wypowiedziane w lipcu 1914 r. przez Sazonowa do Niemców: „Porzućcie Austrię, a my porzucimy Francuzów”. przeciwko zjednoczonym siłom Niemiec i Rosji, pomoc obiecana Austrii przez Francję i Anglię była iluzoryczna, przynajmniej co do Francji. Ta ostatnia była tak wyczerpana pod względem ludzi, że uznanych po kilka razy za niezdolnych brano pod broń, a trudno przypuszczać, żeby Ameryka chciała poświęcać swe siły, których nawet na razie nie miała, dla przyłączenia do Austrii całej Polski, Śląska i Bawarii. Co do Polski zaś, gdyby ona dla ratowania się od nowego podziału między Rosję a Prusy, chciała tu Francję zastąpić, nie byłaby mogła tego uczynić, nie mając odpowiedniej siły zbrojnej na miejscu. Byłoby mogło do tego posłużyć jedynie wojsko polskie tworzone we Francji, i to zdaje się było jednym z celów, dla których Francja zgodziła się na jego utworzenie. W kwietniu 1918 następuje ostra wymiana zdań między hr. Czerninem a p. Clémenceau, zakończona ogłoszeniem przez tego ostatniego własnoręcznego listu cesarza Karola, pisanego w interesie pokoju. To ogłoszenie czyni nadal wszelkie układy z Austrią niemożliwe. Tymczasem ofensywa niemiecka się rozwija, Niemcy są na 70 kilometrów od Paryża (10 czerwca). Ale wnet karta się odwraca. Niemcy zatrzymują się (18 czerwca) i amerykanie zaczynają przybywać. Alianci mianują Focha naczelnym wodzem wszystkich swych wojsk, które pod jednolitą komendą rozpoczynają swój marsz naprzód i odpierają Niemców na całej linii. Następują zwycięstwa Focha nad Marną (18 lipiec – 4 sierpień) i dalsze jego zwycięstwa w sierpniu i wrześniu, poczem zaczyna się ogólny odwrót Niemców. Dnia 29 września kapituluje Bułgaria, co pociąga za sobą załamanie się całej potęgi austriackiej, pociągające za sobą załamanie się potęgi niemieckiej (11 listopada 1918 r.). W czasie pertraktacji, o których wyżej mowa, z otoczenia pana Ribot przyszło do mnie zapytanie, czy kto z Polaków nie mógłby dać, w formie memoriału, odpowiednich informacji, co do żeglugi na Wiśle i jej dopływach, a to w celu zorientowania się w tej kwestii na wypadek ewentualnych układów, przy których nie możnaby, z jakichkolwiek powodów, uzyskać dla Polski Gdańska i trzeba było zadowolić się zapewnieniem jej dostępu do morza ujściem Wisły otoczonem niezbędnemi dla handlu polskiego gwarancjami międzynarodowemi. Zebrawszy odpowiednie dane, zrobiłem sam taki memoriał i zaznaczyłem w nim najwyraźniej, że Polska bez Gdańska obejść się nie może i że żadne gwarancje międzynarodowe otaczające ujście Wisły, tego portu jej nie zastąpią. Powołałem się przytem na decyzje Kongresu Wiedeńskiego, które wszystkim bez wyjątku dzielnicom rozebranej Polski zapewniały otoczony gwarancjami międzynarodowemi, nie tylko wolny dostęp do morza ujściem Wisły pozostawionem w rękach pruskich, ale takiż handel między sobą bez żadnych ceł i opłat i takąż żeglugę na Wiśle i jej wszystkich dopływach i przypomniałem, że te decyzje pozostały zawsze literą martwą, więc trudno przypuszczać, żeby tym razem mogło być inaczej. Podałem za przykład ujście Renu w rękach holenderskich, na którem Niemcy mają serwitut przewozowy i nadmieniłem, ze gdyby było odwrotnie, to przy różnicy sił między Niemcami a Holandią, ta ostatnia z tego serwitutu swobodnie korzystać by nie mogła, przy ujściu Renu w rękach niemieckich. W konkluzji zaznaczyłem jeszcze raz, najdobitniej, ze posiadanie Gdańska w całej suwerenności i bez zastrzeżeń jest dla Polski warunkiem sine qua non jej ekonomicznej egzystencji i że bez tego portu Polska ekonomicznie ani rozwijać się, ani nawet istnieć nie będzie mogła. Równocześnie, zostałem zapytany przez pewną osobistość polityczną, stojącą w styczności z otoczeniem Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej, czy oddanie korony polskiej księciu z domu habsburskiego miałoby w Polsce szanse uznania. Na to pytanie odpowiedziałem, że jeśli mam być szczery, to według mnie nikt z żadnego domu panującego, który brał udział w rozbiorach Polski, nie mógłby liczyć na bezwzględne uznanie całego narodu polskiego. Oczywiście, ze ani jedna ani druga z osób, stawiających mi te pytania o rzeczonych pertraktacjach, nie wspominała i prawdopodobnie o nich może wcale nie wiedziała, ale w każdym razie z samych tych zapytań wnioskować można było, że jakieś układy z Niemcami i Austrią muszą być w toku. Jeżeli zaś osoba prywatna, jak ja, mogła być o tych pertraktacjach w ten sposób poinformowana, to nie ulega kwestii, że nasze przedstawicielstwo polityczne w Paryżu mogło mieć i powinno było mieć znacznie lepsze i dokładniejsze o tych układach informacje. W każdym razie p. Masaryk musiał być dobrze o nich poinformowany, skoro dlatego właśnie pojechał do Ameryki, żeby tym układom przeciwdziałać. On to skłonił p. Wilsona do wypowiedzenia wojny Austrii ze strony Ameryki, i tem w znacznej części przeszkodził dojściu do skutku tych układów. Wystąpienie zbrojne przeciw Austrii ze strony Ameryki, wprowadzając nowy żywioł do wojny i przez to samo do tych układów, utrudniło znacznie ich przeprowadzenie, Ze swej strony, Francja wysłała do Ameryki misję dyplomatyczną pod wodzą p. Andrzeja Tardieu, dla przygotowania opinii publicznej amerykańskiej na korzyść rewindykacji francuskich w sprawie Alzacji i Lotaryngii. Niespożytą zasługą p. Tardieu pozostanie, że dzięki jego zabiegom w Ameryce, Alzacja i Lotaryngia zostały przyznane Francji na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu bez niczyjej opozycji i bez plebiscytu lub jakichkolwiek spłat albo ciężarów na rzecz Niemiec. Następujące artykuły traktatu wersalskiego to wykazują, mianowicie: Art. 51. Tekst. „Terytoria odstąpione Niemcom na mocy preliminarji pokojowych podpisanych w Wersalu dnia 26 lutego 1871 r. i traktatu frankfurckiego z dnia 10 maja 1871 wracają pod suwerenność francuską począwszy od daty rozejmu z dnia 11 listopada 1918 r. Dyspozycje traktatów tyczące się granic tych terytorii przed 1871 r. zostają przywrócone w swej mocy”. Art. 53. Tekst. „…Niemcy obowiązują się nie uważać w żadnym razie i w jakikolwiek sposób za swoich obywateli tych, którzy zostaną z jakiegokolwiek tytułu uznani za obywateli francuskich i przyjąć wszystkich innych na swoje terytorium”. „Ci z obywateli niemieckich, którzy bez uzyskania naturalizacji francuskiej otrzymają od rządu francuskiego pozwolenie pozostania na rzeczonych terytoriach, nie będą mogli podlegać dyspozycjom tego artykułu (297)”. Art. 55. Tekst. „Terytoria o których mowa w art. 51. wracają do Francji wolne od wszelkich długów publicznych zgodnie z warunkami przewidzianemi w art. 255 Części IX (Clauses financières) tego traktatu”. Art. 56. Tekst. „Zgodnie ze stypulacjami art. 256 Części IX (Clauses financières) tego traktatu, Francja wejdzie w posiadanie wszystkich dóbr i własności (tous biens et propriétés) Cesarstwa niemieckiego lub państw położonych na terytoriach wskazanych w art. 51, bez potrzeby płacenia lub kredytowania z tego powodu żadnego z państw te dobra lub te własności odstępujących. Pod te decyzje podchodzą wszystkie dobra ruchome lub nieruchome dziedziny publicznej lub prywatnej i w ogóle wszelkie prawa jakiejkolwiek natury, któryby były należne lub przysługiwały Cesarstwu niemieckiemu lub innym państwom niemieckim, albo też ich okręgom administracyjnym. Dobra koronne i prywatne, dobra byłego cesarza lub byłych monarchów niemieckich będą zrównane w tym względzie z dobrami dziedziny publicznej”. Art. 59. Tekst. „Rząd francuski ściągać będzie na swój rachunek wszelkie podatki, opłaty, etc. państwowe jakiejkolwiek natury, wymagalne z terytorii wymienionych w art. 51, a nie podniesione do dnia 11 listopada 1918 r.”. Art. 62. Tekst. „Rząd niemiecki obowiązuje się ponosić ciężar wszystkich pensji cywilnych i wojskowych należnych w Alzacji-Lotaryngii po datę 11 listopada 1918 r. i których wypłata wchodziła do budżetu państwa niemieckiego. Rząd niemiecki dostarczy rokrocznie potrzebnych funduszów na płacenie we frankach, o średnich kursie rocznym sum, do których w markach miałyby prawo osoby w Alzacji Lotaryngii zamieszkałe, gdyby Alzacja-Lotaryngia pozostała pod jurysdykcją niemiecką”. Art. 67. Tekst. „Rząd francuski wchodzi we wszystkie prawa Państwa niemieckiego tyczące się wszelkich linii kolei żelaznych pozostających w administracji państwowej niemieckiej, obecnie eksploatowanych lub w trakcie budowy będących. To samo odnosi się także do praw Państwa niemieckiego do wszelkich koncesji kolejowych lub tramwajowych na terytoriach wskazanych w art. 51. To wejście w posiadanie nie nakłada na państwo francuskie żadnych obowiązków do jakichkolwiek spłat z tego tytułu”. Art. 74. Tekst. „Rząd francuski zastrzega sobie prawo zatrzymania i likwidacji wszelkich dóbr, praw i interesów jakie posiadali, dnia 11 listopada 1918 r. obywatele niemieccy lub towarzystwa pozostające pod kontrolą Niemiec na terytorjach wymienionych w art. 51 zgodnie z warunkami podanemi w ostatnim alineacie powyżej wymienionego artykułu 53” „Niemcy wynagrodzą bezpośrednio same swoich obywateli wywłaszczonych przy uskutecznianiu rzeczonych likwidacyi”. Uzupełnienie powyższych artykułów znajduje się w trzech następujących paragrafach Aneksu, dołączonego do Sekcji traktującej o Alzacji-Lotaryngji (Section V., Alsace-Lorraine). Paragraf 2. Tekst. W ciągu roku po wprowadzeniu w życie tego traktatu, mają prawo zażądać naturalizacji francuskiej wszelkie osoby należące do kategorji następujących: 3) Wszelki Niemiec urodzony lub zamieszkały w Alzacji-Lotaryngji przed 15 lipca 1870 r. lub pochodzący od osób tamże przed tą datą zamieszkałych. 4) Wszelki Niemiec urodzony lub zamieszkały w Alzacji Lotaryngji, który służył w szeregach wojsk sprzymierzonych lub stowarzyszonych podczas wojny obecnej, jakoteż jego potomkowie. 5) Wszelka osoba urodzona w Alzacji-Lotaryngji przed 10 maja 1871 z rodziców obcych i jej potomkowie”. Paragraf 4. Tekst. „Rząd francuski ustanawiać będzie sam modłę, według której przyjętem będzie postępowanie przy rozpoznawaniu przewidzianych w tym Aneksie spraw tyczących się przysługującej z prawa reintegracji i warunków mających decydować o przyjęciu lub odrzuceniu żądań i reklamacji o przyznanie naturalizacji francuskiej”. Z tych artykułów i paragrafów widzimy, że traktat wersalski wracał Francji Alzację-Lotaryngję w granicach z przed 1870 r. bez żadnych długów, spłat ni ciężarów jakiejkolwiek natury za dobra państwowe, koronne lub inne, oraz za koleje żelazne etc. przejmowane od Niemiec, przy powrocie tej prowincji do Francji; że w Alzacji-Lotaryngji Niemcy otrzymują z prawa naturalizację francuską tylko w takim wypadku, jeżeli byli tam osiedli lub urodzeni przed 15 lipca 1870 r., to znaczy przed jej oderwaniem od Francji, wszelkich innych Niemców zaś Francja ma prawo z Alzacji-Lotayngji usuwać, a państwo niemieckie ma obowiązek przyjąć ich na swe terytorium; że Francja ma prawo likwidować dobra niemieckie w Alzacji-Lotaryngji na koszt Niemiec, które mają indemnizować swych obywateli w ten sposób wywłaszczonych; że Francja ma prawo ściągać na swój rachunek wszelkie zaległe do dnia 11 listopada 1918 r. podatki; że Francja ma prawo ściągać z Niemiec na rzecz AIzacji-Lotaryngji wszelkie należności za pensje wojskowe i cywilne, niewypłacone do 11 listopada 1918 r., a przypadające do wypłaty, gdyby ta prowincja była pozostała pod panowaniem niemieckiem. Wreszcie widzimy, że rząd francuski ma decydować sam, bez apelu, we wszystkich sprawach tyczących się reintegracji w dane prawa, oraz przychylenia się lub ich odrzucenia do żądań ze strony Niemców, przyznania sobie naturalizacji francuskiej. Zobaczymy w dalszym ciągu, nieco niżej, jak te same sprawy były w traktacie wersalskim traktowane odnośnie do Polski. Ze swej strony Anglja wysłała do Ameryki swego ministra spraw zagranicznych Balfoura w celu usunięcia z umysłu prezydenta Wilsona niekorzystnych dla Angiji zapatrywań odnośnie do jej zwierzchnictwa na morzu i z tego zadania, tak samo, jak p. Tardieu ze swego, p. Balfour wywiązał się znakomicie. Zwierzchnictwo na morzu pozostało przy Anglji i wszelkie morskie sprawy zostały na konferencji pokojowej dzięki rzeczonym zabiegom p. Balfoura załatwione ku zupełnemu Angiji zadowoleniu. Ze strony polskiej udał się do Ameryki prezes Komitetu polskiego w Paryżu p. Roman Dmowski, w celu przygotowania ze swej strony, na gruncie amerykańskim, terenu pod sprawę polską na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Działalność przedstawiciela polskiego w tym kierunku wykazują najlepiej dwa następujące dokumenty: Memorjał złożony w październiku 1918 r. prezydentowi Wilsonowi przez p Dmowskiego i mowa tegoż, wygłoszona przezeń na posiedzeniu Sejmu wychodźtwa polskiego w Detroit, które miało miejsce w sierpniu 1918 r. Oto główne ustępy tych dwóch dokumentów. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919